Talk:Hint of the Day/@comment-24580694-20140617014955/@comment-25001016-20140618010222
Now that is what I call a full width slideshow!!! It appears as though removing the brackets/quotes and increasing the image size did the trick for the width. I'm glad that site gave you some ideas ... well, for the slideshow at least lol. Even the ever so slight shading I see in the top header looks intentional ... like an image fade in. Whether this translates to other platforms or OSs is beyond what I can contribute right now (sorry). On my 7" screen, it's hard to see the whole thing in landscape orientation, which I tend to use. If I go to portrait, it's perfect! (other than the slight shading)t! Could the shading be some type of header from the slideshow vs captioning? It doesn't seem there would be a difference, but ... maybe? Can you see the coding from herb to determine some type of difference like the missing brackets you found? As for the link in subheadings, could you add it with only a single character showing, like * or + ... would that create the shaded box? I think HOTDay looks fine, but HOTD is more of a proper acronym, eh? What about separating it to two lines/words .. HOT Day? Nope, that's not quite right either. How about TDH, "The Daily Hint" (like a news flash or newspaper headline)? I think we're so used to HOTD that nothing else seems right :) The desktop mode and full site tutorial sounds perfect. On my ancient Android phone (contract finishes November), I viewed the full site since my view was otherwise pitiful. I couldn't find anything where it should be lol. In addition, I found that the wiki's Kindle layout differs from some iOS platforms (e.g. recent activity is at the very bottom in my layout view vs the top right side "bar"... at least from what I saw on the posted images here). As you know, even on the MMS game, there are differences ... no diamonds for codes woohoo!! Oh, okay, I understand the 10 reference now ... I thought you were referring to a spinal joint designation like my L5/S1. Chronically acute? Oh, I know that definition well :) I went through all the therapies as well (epidural and facet injections, acupuncture, biorhythms, etc.). The docs were hesitant, but it was bad enough for them to do the surgery as a last resort. The complications came during surgery when they found something not shown on the MRI. That was over 9 years' ago (with 10 years before that, looking for another option). Fun, fun, fun!!! Life happens,eh? It makes a big difference when someone can empathize from experience. Thank you ever so much for the supportive thoughts ... I hope that knowing I "get it" will let you know my thoughts are with you in support as well. Oddly enough, I discovered Archy (and the "lovely" Mehitabel (that's how I remembered tojours gai) during some of my pre surgery recovery days :) I really also enjoyed whatshisname ... Marquis played him on stage (drawing a blank lol). Anywaaaaaaay ... Well, that's my chapter for today lol. Only one non Muppets related paragraph :) Well, this is a community of people sharing a common goal and ground; we're bound to go off topic once in awhile then get back to the issue at hand. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it lol. Have a great night, and I'll catch up with your comments and any changes when you have a chance to make some :)